


The Missing Scenes

by Angelphoenixwings14



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lust, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelphoenixwings14/pseuds/Angelphoenixwings14
Summary: Moments we didn't get to witness through the canon episodes are explored.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Kudos: 8





	The Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Stargate Atlantis right now, and forgot how much I shipped Teyla and Sheppard. As a result, here I am filling in the canon pieces they left me lusting for.
> 
> I tried to challenge myself with this first piece in particular and keep it under 300 words. I may or may not try to stick to this with other chapters, but each chapter will be a 'missing scene' from various episodes that gave me inspiration for these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Apologizing to Teyla had been most important on his list after the disturbing fiasco. She’d been quick to forgive him, which John was grateful for, but he couldn’t shake the encounter from his veins. 

On some level (on _every_ level), he’d wanted it. Wanted _her_. 

He reached into his pants and gripped ahold of himself, silently cursing his persistent impulses. She’d tasted so good, lush and soft, and with a hint of sweet. His tongue had only touched hers for a second before he pulled back, but it was enough to linger with him. To allow him to picture their tongues brushing again, or how hers might feel caressing the velveteen flesh of his cock instead of his fist.

His breath hitched. Her name whispered past his lips as he found rapture, his shame washed away by the powerful feeling overwhelming his system.

~*~

Teyla still felt winded from the kiss. Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and her muscles remained jittery. She’d been the one to suggest they forget it, but she knew she’d never be able to. 

John was her first friend from the Atlantian crew. He meant a great deal more to her than he’d ever know, and she was far too afraid to cross that line. The delicate balance she’d found among the Atlantian people was too valuable to jeopardize for a crush.

Still, she traced her lips with her fingertip, still feeling the ghost of his kiss. She touched her tongue to her fingertip, and slid her hand down her body. While she begged forgiveness for what she was about to do, she didn’t feel all that sorry when her finger curled into her entrance and she pictured John’s lips again.

She moaned his name when she came, though she still longed for more.


End file.
